I DO IT FOR YOU
by HiMKoO-cHaN
Summary: nuevo capitulo 5 listo :D pasen y lean.
1. espero y seas feliz

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos si lo fueran abría mas nanofate en la serie.**

**I DO ITFORYOU**

**.**

Por HiMKo-cHaN

**.**

Y aquí estaba a la espera de que Nanoha llegara espero y haya recibido mi carta no la quiero hacer sufrir; Nanoha espero y me entiendas todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti porque te amo.

**Flash back**

-"Nanoha… etto… yo quiero hablar contigo"

-"claro Fate-chan…. Pero que te ocurre porque estas tan nerviosa me estas asustando"

-"no te preocupes Nanoha no es nada malo- o eso creo yo – pero no lo podemos hablar aquí" le decía mientras nos dirigíamos al techo de la escuela donde siempre íbamos a la hora del almuerzo porque ahí nadie nos molestaría.

-"bueno Fate-chan dime que ocurre me estas preocupando" me decía con un toque maternal mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-"yo… etto Nanoha ahí algo muy importante para mí que bueno… desde hace tiempo te he querido decir pero… no me había armado de valor… Nanoha… yo te preguntare algo muy importante….que puede cambiar nuestra amistad- estaba al borde de un desmayo toda la sangre la tenía acumulada en mis mejilla no tenía el valor para decirle lo que siento pero tenía que hacerlo – yo Nanoha… te quiero pero no solo como amiga yo…"

-"tú que Fate-chan"

-"yo… Nanoha yo te amo"

-"…" lo había arruinado todo había perdido su amistad

-"pero tranquila si no sientes lo mismo por mí no importa podemos seguir siendo amigas y…" no me dejo terminar por que rompió en llanto era de lo peor la había hecho llorar

-"es que yo no quiero ser tu amiga Fate-chan no lo entiendes" me decía entre sollozos

-"lo entiendo pero por favor no llores si quieres me alejo de ti y…" no me dejo terminar pero esta vez lo que me callo no fue el escucharla llorar si no el que me sorprendió con un beso lo que siempre añore sentir de ella se estaba cumpliendo

Nos fuimos separando lentamente porque el aire nos hacía falta ninguna quería romper ese mágico beso pero habían cosas que teníamos que aclarar.

-"Fate-chan yo…"

-"Nanoha porque me has besado"

-"porque yo no quiero ser tu amiga Fate-chan… yo quiero ser algo más yo…"

-"Nanoha ¿quieres ser mi novia?" le dije interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir

-"¡si! Fate-chan quiero ser tu novia y más que eso" y ese pacto de amor fue sellado con un beso

**End flash back**

Un suave toque en mi hombro me saco de mi ensimismamiento

-"Nyahaha Fate-chan en que pensabas tanto" me dijo mientras intentaba darme un beso el que intente evadir sin mucho éxito

."En ti-un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas- quiero decir en lo nuestro…pfff Nanoha tenemos que hablar"

-"eh pero que pasa Fate-chan me estas asustando"

-"Nanoha yo no sé cómo decirte esto- como decirle que la amo tanto que quiero terminar con ella por su bien-es tan difícil"

-"dilo de una vez Fate-chan me estas asustando" decía al borde de las lagrimas

-"Nanoha yo… yo creo que deberíamos terminar" decía esto casi sollozando y tratando de contener las lagrimas

-"¿qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Es que acaso ya no sientes nada por mí!" me decía entre sollozos y lagrimas

-"porque ya no te amo lo entiendes" le decía llorando

-"y si no me amas ¿por qué lloras? Fate-chan! Por favor si algo te preocupa dímelo juntas lo resolveremos como pareja"

-"es que ya no te amo no entiendes ya no habrá un nosotras porque simplemente no quiero seguir con esto ¿no entiendes que nunca te amé?" si era una cruel mentira y a mí me dolía más que a ella dejar esto porque ella era mi vida sin ella no tenía fuerzas para luchar

-"está bien si todo lo nuestro fue un juego para ti ¡bien! No importa tiraremos estos seis meses de falsa felicidad a la basura pero solo quiero decirte Fate-chan que aunque tú no me ames yo te amare por siempre"

-"eso espero" dije en un susurro apenas audible para mi

Y así sin más que decir cada una retomo su camino al infierno que yo había creado para las dos.

**Continuara…**

Hola queridas/os lectores que se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí pues después de no pasar por fanfiction un buen tiempo se me ocurrió esta historia un poco rara… pues esto no es más que la punta del iceberg pues con esta pequeña entrega de una historia que recién comienza con muchos problemas para nuestras protagonistas favorita

Bueno si les gusto y quieren que la continúe pues lo único que tienen que hacer es dejar un comentario sobre qué les parece la historia si quieren que la continúe o cualquier cosa dejarme un review se acepta cualquier cosa quejas sugerencias etc.

Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. solo contigo soy feliz

**Hola queridos lectores espero y la historia sea de su agrado ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo pero es desde la perspectiva de Nanoha ósea como vivió ella la ruptura con Fate bueno no les aburro más con esto.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos si lo fueran abría más nanofate en la serie.**

**.**

**I DO ITFORYOU**

**.**

Por HiMKo-cHaN

**.**

**Capítulo 2: solo contigo soy feliz**

Recuerdo el día más feliz de mi vida.

**Flash back**

-"Nanoha… etto… yo quiero hablar contigo" me dijo algo nerviosa y eso me asusto un poco

-"claro Fate-chan…. Pero que te ocurre porque estas tan nerviosa me estas asustando"

-"no te preocupes Nanoha no es nada malo- me dijo dudando un poco – pero no lo podemos hablar aquí" me decía mientras nos dirigíamos al techo de la escuela donde siempre íbamos a la hora del almuerzo.

-"bueno Fate-chan dime que ocurre me estas preocupando" le dije con un toque maternal mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-"yo… etto Nanoha hay algo muy importante para mí que bueno… desde hace tiempo te he querido decir pero… no me había armado de valor… Nanoha… yo te preguntare algo muy importante….que puede cambiar nuestra amistad- se notaba demasiado nerviosa que tartamudeaba y estaba tan sonrojada ¿será que siente lo mismo que yo? No, no lo creo Nanoha deja de hacerte falsas ilusiones me decía a mí misma – yo Nanoha… te quiero pero no solo como amiga yo…"

-"tú que Fate-chan" dije quería que me dijera ya o explotaría literalmente hablando

-"yo… Nanoha yo te amo"

-"…" me quede sin palabras no sabía que decirle me sentí en las nubes tan feliz de que sintiera lo mismo que yo esto era lo mejor

-"pero tranquila si no sientes lo mismo por mí no importa podemos seguir siendo amigas y…" no la deje terminar por qué rompí en llanto pero era de felicidad

-"es que yo no quiero ser tu amiga Fate-chan no lo entiendes" le decía entre sollozos

-"lo entiendo pero por favor no llores si quieres me alejo de ti y…" no eso sí que no, no la dejaría irse lejos de mi porque la amaba más que a nada, así que esta vez la calle con un beso.

Nos fuimos separando lentamente porque el aire nos hacía falta ninguna quería romper ese mágico beso pero habían cosas que teníamos que aclarar.

-"Fate-chan yo…"

-"Nanoha porque me has besado" me sorprendió con esa pregunta interrumpiendo lo que le fuera a decir

-"porque yo no quiero ser tu amiga Fate-chan… yo quiero ser algo más yo…"

-"¿Nanoha quieres ser mi novia?" me dijo y yo estaba inmensamente feliz de que me lo pidiera

-"¡sí! Fate-chan quiero ser tu novia y más que eso" y ese pacto de amor fue sellado con un beso

**End flash back**

No entiendo porque si dijo que nunca me amo se puso tan nerviosa aquel día porque

-"Nanoha-chan yo no creo que lo que te dijo Fate chan sea cierto"

-"entonces porque lo dijo Hayate-chan eso es algo que no se debe tomar a la ligera" yo también creo que lo que dijo es falso

-"Nanoha-chan yo conozco a Fate-chan desde que tengo uso de razón y ella no andaría con alguien solo por juego"

-"yo también pienso eso sé que Fate no es así, sé que la pasa algo pero no me dijo nada sí tiene algo entre las dos lo podemos arreglar no tiene por qué alejarse de mí no lo entiendo Hayate-chan no lo entiendo" porque no confías en mi Fate-chan porque

-"ya Hayate deja a Nanoha no defiendas a esa que solo hirió a Nanoha"

-"Arisa-chan no le digas así a Fate"

-"¡todavía la defiendes después de lo que te hizo! Estás loca"

-"es que yo la amo Arisa-chan" porque Fate porque si yo te amo más que a nada sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido

-"por favor chicas quiero estar sola ¿sí? necesito estar sola"

-"está bien Nanoha pero cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme"

-"si Arisa-chan no te preocupes" una vez sola me solté a llorar como una niña cuando pierde su regalo favorito, Porque Fate-chan porque

**Flashback**

Después de recibir la carta de Fate-chan me dirigí a donde me cito y cuando llegue la vi muy pensativa a sí que me acerque lentamente a ella y toque suavemente su hombro y pareció reaccionar

-"Nyahaha Fate-chan en que pensabas tanto" le dijo mientras intentaba darle un beso el que sentí que intento evadir sin mucho éxito

."En ti-un suave sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas - quiero decir en lo nuestro… Nanoha tenemos que hablar"

-"eh pero que pasa Fate-chan me estas asustando" se veía demasiado seria para mi gusto

-"Nanoha yo no sé cómo decirte esto- decirme que por dios Fate porque te cuesta tanto decir las cosas claras -es tan difícil"

-"dilo de una vez Fate me estas asustando" decía yo al borde de las lagrimas

-"Nanoha yo… yo creo que deberíamos terminar" dijo esto casi sollozando y tratando de contener las lágrimas, ni ella se creyó eso

-"¿qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡es que acaso ya no sientes nada por mí!" le decía entre sollozos y lagrimas

-"porque ya no te amo lo entiendes" me decía llorando

-"y si no me amas ¿por qué lloras? Fate-chan, Por favor si algo te preocupa dímelo juntas lo resolveremos como pareja" me estaba desesperando como podía decir eso

-"es que ya no te amo no entiendes ya no habrá un nosotras porque simplemente no quiero seguir con esto ¿no entiendes que nunca te amé?" no eso no era posible porque decía esto ella era mi vida sin ella no tenía fuerzas para luchar ¿Por qué?

-"está bien si todo lo nuestro fue un juego para ti ¡bien! No importa tiraremos estos seis meses de falsa felicidad a la basura –dije demasiado molesta con ella por decir mentiras porque sé que estaba mintiendo- pero solo quiero decirte Fate-chan que aunque tú no me ames yo te amare por siempre" le deje claro pues era cierto

Y así sin más que decir cada una partió a un destino incierto pero lejos del de la otra.

**End flashback**

Y así pasaría el fin de semana más largo sin ella sin sus caricias sin su voz sin probar sus labios, sus dulces besos que me hacían volar, porque solo contigo soy feliz Fate-chan

**Continuara…**

Hola queridas/os lectores pues aquí les dejo la segunda entrega de esta historia que cada vez se pondrá más bueno tratare de actualizar pronto pues tengo ya casi terminado el tercer capítulo solo quiero saber si les está gustando la historia a sí que dejen reviews para saber si les está gustando cuando haya reviews nuevos subiré es siguiente capítulo si no tengo contratiempos lo tendrán puntual

Y recuerden que dejar reviews no les cuesta nada al contrario con eso me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Quejas sugerencias tomatazos pedradas se aceptan.

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo y que estén bien

PRINCESITA DE HIELO...**


	3. Bring me to life

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos si lo fueran abría más nanofate en la serie.**

**I DO IT FOR YOU**

**.**

Por HiMKo-cHaN

**.**

**Capítulo 3. Bring me to life**

_Y así sin más que decir cada una retomo su camino al infierno que yo había creado para las dos._

Cuando me encontraba en la puerta de mi casa escuche unos aplausos seguidos de una voz que odio y odiare por siempre

-"Bravo Fate-chan veo que eres una estupenda actriz"

-"ahora que quieres- le dije mientras que apretaba la manija de la puerta con toda mi fuerza- ya he terminado con Nanoha ahora dame el video" le dije ahora volteándome a verla

-"no tan rápido Fate-chan que no vez que todavía falta una cosa más" era una desgraciada quería seguir atormentándonos más

-"que más quieres haz destrozado la vida de las dos, nos amamos ¿por qué no quieres que seamos felices?" ya estaba harta de ella

-"al contrario Fate-chan yo quiero que tú seas feliz ella me viene dando realmente igual pero yo quiero que tú seas feliz y que lo seas conmigo"

-"no ni creas que voy a andar contigo primero muerta antes de andar contigo"

-"estas segura todavía puedo publicar ese video y destruir la vida de tu amada _Nanoha_" decía su nombre con tanto desprecio y no entendía porque

-"¿Por qué? Porque haces esto que te hemos hecho para que hagas esto"

-"tú no me has hecho absolutamente nada"

-"entonces ¿Qué es lo que te hizo ella? ¿Por qué la odias tanto?"

-"¿por qué? Jajaja todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo mi querida Fate-chan- que será lo que esconde -ahora si me disculpas _amorcito_ me tengo que ir pero recuerda que tienes que pasar por mi antes de ir al instituto, nos vemos _amor_- me intento dar un beso el que por su puesto yo rechace- a, y más te vale que no rechaces mis besos frente a los demás o este video puede caer en manos de algún periodista curioso"

Esto era lo peor que pudiera estar pasando pero no podía dejar que alguien viera ese video si los padres de Nanoha lo ven ella estaría arruinada; Nanoha espero y entiendas que todo esto lo voy a hacer por tu bien.

-"está bien pero prométeme que dejaras a Nanoha en paz"

-"umm no te aseguro nada pero tratare Fate-chan" a como la odio solo vino a arruinar mi vida

**Flashback**(1 semana antes)

"_si mi vida no sabes cuánto te amo"_

"_no mi amor yo te amo más" estuvimos en eso alrededor de unos 20 minutos cuando de pronto Lindy-san me llamo_

"_Fate-chan te llego correo hija"_

"_si ya voy mama, Nanoha te marco luego sí, tengo que bajar o Lindy-okaasan me regañara"_

"_Nyahaha no te preocupes Fate-chan no quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa a sí que mejor ve, ya hablamos luego, ¡ha!, y te amo no lo olvides" después de un leve sonrojo me despedí de Nanoha y baje a ver qué era lo que había recibido pues era raro que me llegara algo._

_Y tal como había dicho okaasan me llego un paquete a sí que subí luego a mi habitación y revise que era al ver que era un DVD lo puse en la video para ver de qué se trataba y mis ojos se abrieron lo más que podían por lo que el DVD contenía no podía ser pero como…."_

**End flashback**

La suave vos de mi madre me trajo a la realidad, a la cruel realidad que ahora estaba viviendo

-"Fate-chan que pasa hija te noto muy preocupada últimamente"

-"no es nada de qué preocuparse okaasan"

-"hija sabes que lo que sea que te esté pasando te apoyare puedes confiar en mi"

-"lo sé pero enserio no es nada" ya tenía suficiente con perder a Nanoha como para preocupar a mi madre con algo que yo misma provoque

-"está bien hija ya no te atormentare con más preguntas pero piensas salir este fin de semana con tus amigas y Nanoha" esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero aun así le respondí tranquilamente

-"a no lo creo mama es que dejaron mucha tarea y no creo salir este fin de semana"

-"ok Fate-chan pero no te sobre esfuerces mi niña inteligente" me decía esto último con un toque de orgullo si supiera en el embrollo que estoy metida por lo torpe que soy

-"claro mama no te preocupes" le dije con una sonrisa falsa pero al menos ya no me pregunto mas

Todo el fin de semana me la pase encerrada en mi habitación no quería saber nada de nadie Hayate me estuvo llamando pero se rindió después de la décima llamada que no conteste hasta que por fin dio el día lunes no sé con qué cara vería a Nanoha de seguro Arisa me querría partir la cara y no en broma pues Hayate me mandó un mensaje donde decía y cito: "_Fate-chan que paso con Nanoha-chan dice Arisa-chan que te quiere partir cara"_y ese no es tan malo como el que me mando la misma Arisa "_Harlaown mas te vale que te cuides el lunes a la salida o probaras la furia de mis puños"_

Me encontraba en las taquillas cambiándome los zapatos cuando sentí un empujón poco delicado

-"estorbas"

-"oye Arisa que te sucede que te hice yo" le dije pues no soportaría que me estuviera molestando

-"a mi nada pero Nanoha es mi amiga y me molesta que solo la tomaras como un juego" si Arisa supiera la verdad no me diría todo esto

-"ya Arisa es mejor que nos vallamos no vale la pena estar aquí y llegar tarde" dijo Nanoha muy seria

-"hola Nanoha- y no recibí respuesta de su parte -yo quiero hablar contigo un momento" le dije muy amable medio sonriendo pues no soportaría verla y no hablarle

-"no tiene tiempo de hablar contigo Harlaown" me dijo Arisa respondiendo por ella

-"Nanoha por favor necesito hablar contigo un segundo"

-"te escucho" me dijo muy seriamente

-"a solas"

-"lo que quieras decirme Fate dímelo frente a Arisa no tienes por qué esconderlo"

-"Por favor Nanoha necesito hablar en privado contigo es importante"

-"ok Fate lo haremos cuando tenga tiempo" y así sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue seguida de una Arisa muy molesta.

**Continuara…**

Como dicen no andaba muerta estaba de parranda jeje

Hola queridas/os lectores que se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí pues después de no pasar por fanfiction un buen tiempo por falta de inspiración (y que no tenía internet -.- jeje) les dejo el tercer capi donde se va sabiendo un poco más de lo que está sucediendo aunque todavía quedan muchos enigmas como ¿Quién es la que atormenta a la pareja? ¿Qué contendrá el DVD? ¿Por qué la autora se tarda tanto en subir capitulo? Jejeje

Na: tratare de subir capítulos más seguido ahora que tengo internet en casa jeje

Recuerden dejarme unos reviews se acepta cualquier cosa quejas sugerencias etc.

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo y que estén bien

PRINCESITA DE HIELO...**


	4. cuando la verdad salga a la luz

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos si lo fueran abría más NanoFate en la serie.**

**::::::::::::**

**I DO IT FOR YOU**

**.**

Por HiMKo-cHaN

**.**

**CAPITULO 4: CUANDO LA VERDAD SALGA A LA LUZ...**

**.**

Fate-chan que fue lo que paso dímelo porque no confías en mí no es posible que todo iba bien entre nosotras y al día que sigue decides terminar pero cuando fue que cambio todo tu y yo éramos "la pareja perfecta" como decían Suzuka-chan y Hayate-chan si todo iba perfecto pero que sucedió, cuando cambio todo entre nosotras.

-"Nanoha-chan deja de llorar por ella no vale la pena"

-"Arisa-chan entiende que yo la amo y mucho" trataba de explicarle por enésima vez

-"mm Nanoha-chan te entiendo y creo que es mejor que llores y limpies el dolor de tu corazón" decía mi sabia amiga Suzuka-chan

-"gracias chicas enserio son lo mejor, pero… podrían dejarme un rato sola, enserio quiero estar sola"

Todas asintieron y se fueron; después de llorar un rato más decidí ponerme hacer mi tarea porque tampoco preocuparía a mis padres aunque creo que ya lo estaban

"Nanoha-chan la comida esta lista baja a comer hija" me dijo mi madre con un tono preocupado

"gracias Okaasan en un momento bajo" me limpie las lágrimas y baje

La comida paso algo silenciosa y aburrida y cuando me estaba parando para irme a mi habitación mi Okaasan me hablo

"eh Nanoha-chan te llego un paquete ase un rato está en la mesita de la sala" me dirigí a tomarlo le agradecí a mi madre y subí a mi habitación

"veamos que será mm que raro no tiene remitente" cuando lo abrí vi que era una carta y un video decidí poner el video y me sorprendí por lo que contenía ¡no era posible quien lo envió como sabe!, mis ojos derramaron lagrimas automáticamente nadie a excepción de Fate sabía lo que paso ni mis padres lo sabían.

Corrí asía donde deja la caja y saque la carta cuando vi que el paquete no contenía nada más abrí la carta vi que callo una foto pero no le tome importancia primero quería saber que contenía esa carta y quien era el remitente

"_hola Nanoha-chan de seguro haz de estar impresionada por lo que contenía el video porque creo que tu curiosidad es tan grande que lo viste antes de leer la carta pero bueno, solo te quiero pedir que te alejes de Fate-chan ella es solo mía entiendes y ella lo sabe por eso te dejo porque yo se lo pedí, y si no obedeces este pequeño aviso ese video se hará público y estarás arruinada tus padres y todo uminari se enterara del secreto que tienes muy bien guardado._

_Y más te vale que no te vayas de quejitas con tus papis como siempre lo haces porque estoy siguiendo cada uno de tus pasos Nanoha"_

¿Quién es el remitente de esa carta?, ¿Cómo sabe lo que paso y como es que tiene ese video?; miles de preguntas como esa rondaban por mi cabeza no podía entenderlo porque me quería hacer daño y ¿porque decía que Fate era de ella?, Bueno al menos tenía algo claro era una mujer pero ¿quién era?, conozco demasiado bien a Fate y sé que ella no está de su lado tal vez a ella también la amenazo con lo del video si eso tiene que ser Fate se siente culpable por lo que paso tengo que hablar con ella.

Corrí al teléfono y cuando estaba a punto de llamarle cuando recordé _"estoy siguiendo cada uno de tus pasos Nanoha"_ no podía hablar con Fate entonces ¿Qué podía hacer?, No podía mostrarle esto a nadie, estaba sola.

Cuando escuche unos pasos aproximarse a mi habitación empecé a guardar todo

"Nanoha-chan- escuche decir a mi madre después de unos golpes suaves en mi puerta- Hayate-chan te vino a ver ¿la hago pasar?" claro ella me podía ayudar ella también sabía lo que paso esa noche

"oh si mama está bien" dije cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación

"nano-chan que bien te encuentras mejor" me dijo Hayate seguido de un abrazo protector

"bueno chicas las dejo solas en un momento les subo un poco de té y galletas"

"um, gracias mama- le dije antes de que mi mama se retirara y cuando quedamos solas empecé a hablar-Hayate-chan has hablado con Fate últimamente"

"no sé qué quieras saber exactamente porque de que he hablado he hablado solo que no quiere que hablemos de ti creo que le duele el haber terminado contigo"

"um, si creo que se porque termino conmigo"

"¿enserio? porque ella no ha querido decirme nada"

"bueno eso creo lo que pasa es que…" y antes de terminar de decir mi madre nos interrumpió con una bandeja de galletas y dos tasas de te

"bueno chicas ya no las interrumpo más si necesitan algo estaré abajo"

"gracias Momoko-san"

"um, así está bien mama gracias y no te preocupes" le dije con una sonrisa

"y que era lo que me ibas a decir Nanoha" me dijo un tanto preocupada Hayate

"Hayate chan ¿recuerdas _'la noche'_?"

"¿_la noche_?"

"si_'la noche'_cuando…" no pude continuar pues las lagrimas que se asomaban en mis ojos y el nudo que se formó en mi garganta no me dejo

"¿nano…ha-chan estas bien?" la mejor manera para que lo recordara era mostrarle el video

"si,… toma ve esto" dije y le extendí el DVD

"¿qué es esto?" lo tomo mostrando duda y cierto temor en su rostro y al no obtener respuesta mía se dispuso a ver el video

Note que sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podía ante lo que estaba viendo.

**Continuara…**

:::::::::::::%$&%$/:::::::::

Bueno queridos lectores ahora trate de actualizar rápido pues ya voy a iniciar clases y no poder subir capis jeje espero y no tarde tanto en subir el próximo espero y les guste

Nos leemos luego

PRINCESITA DE HIELO..**


	5. intervención

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos si lo fueran abría más nanofate en la serie.**

**I DO ITFORYOU**

**.**

**HiMKo-cHaN**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5: intervención.**

"Hayate-chan ¿recuerdas _'la noche'_?" me dijo ella con un toque de desesperación en su voz

"¿_la noche_?" le pregunte pues no sabía a qué se refería ella con eso

"si_ 'la noche _'cuando…" note que se detuvo como si quisiera llorar

"¿nano…ha-chan estas bien?" le pregunte al notar que ya no continuo

"si,… toma ve esto" me dijo y extendió un DVD

"¿qué es esto?" lo tome con algo de duda pues no sabía que tenía que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando

Puse el DVD en la video que estaba en el cuarto de Nanoha al principio no pensé prestarle mucha atención pero al ver de que trataba el video no pude evitar sorprenderme pues no me esperaba esto.

Muchas preguntas se hicieron de pronto en mi mente y al voltear a ver a Nanoha me di cuenta que ella no tiene las respuestas, después me fije en sus manos temblorosas en ellas mantenía aprisionado un trozo de papel que supuse era una carta.

"e-etto Nanoha… ¿qué es eso que tienes en las manos?" ella reacciono al instante extendiéndome la carta la cual leí enseguida.

Pero ¿quién diablos era el remitente y porque le quería hacer tanto daño a mis amigas? Lo primero que pensé fue en alguna maniática admiradora de Fate pero eso no era posible lo que paso aquella noche fue mucho antes de que la relación de Nanoha y Fate saliera a la luz entonces el autor de esto tenía que ser alguien que las siguiera desde antes, alguien que las conociera de verdad, alguien que se mantuviera cerca lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas, pero… quien podría ser, esto estaba tan bien planeado que no creo que lo haya hecho de un día para otro, pero ¿Quién puede ser?, No esto me lo tenía que explicar Fate, tenía que hablar con ella ahora mismo.

"Nanoha iré a hablar con Fate" le dije cuando ya me había parado de mi lugar y me dirigía a la puerta.

"espera Hayate-chan ella dijo que me estaría vigilando no puedes salir así como así ella se dará cuenta algo malo puede pasar" Nanoha tenía razón no podía salir corriendo rumbo a la casa de Fate pero que podía hacer

"ya se Nanoha que tal si le hablo a Fate y que valla a mi casa, tu y yo nos vamos a mi casa y asemos de que fue simple casualidad y allí podemos hablar con tranquilidad –le dije confiada- no creo que quiera espiarnos con Signum en casa"

"sería un buen plan pero no creo que resulte Fate no querrá hablar conmigo" y ahí estaba otra vez el pesimismo de su parte

"Nanoha quiera o no ustedes tienen que hablar así que lo haremos a mi modo si no funciona pues buscaremos otra cosa pero no te preocupes resolveremos esto a como dé lugar no dejaremos que esa maniaca se salga con la suya ok" ya me estaba hartando de esto así que se lo dije casi en una orden.

:::::::::::::::::#$$$#%%%$::::::::::::::::::

"pero que pasa aquí Hayate" dijo Fate como saludo al ver a Nanoha a mi lado.

"oye que linda forma de saludar tienes" le dije en tono de broma

"déjate de bromas mapache que hace ella aquí creí que querías hablar conmigo" me di cuenta que ya estaba molesta aparte de que había subido su tono de voz y eso ya no me gusto.

"Fate tranquila te recuerdo que Nanoha también es mi amiga y te pido que te calmes porque voy a hablar con ambas" casi no reconozco a Fate no es la misma algo tenia de eso estoy segura

"bueno pues no me importa quédate con tu amiga Nanoha yo me voy" pero qué diablos le pasa estoy segura de que algo tiene

"te dije que no funcionaría" Nanoha que se había mantenido al margen de esta conversación por fin hablo mientras veía como Fate se alejaba

"no te preocupes Nanoha arreglare todo esto solo tengo que hablar con Fate un momento espérame dentro ya vuelvo" dicho esto eche a correr tras Fate ella me debía una explicación"

:::::::::::::::"#%"%$%$%"$#%:::::::::::::::::

"Fate espérame" le grite cuando por fin pude alcanzar en una intersección

"Ahora que quieres Hayate" me dijo en un tono demasiado frio que un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda

"Fate no sé lo que te haya pasado pero algo tienes y por eso necesitamos hablar así que acompáñame a casa y así podem…" no pude continuar pues ella me interrumpió

"no Hayate, no iré a tu casa no tengo nada que hablar contigo ni tengo que darte razón de mi comportamiento así que déjame en paz"

"Fate me preocupo por ti, somos amigas" la detuve de la muñeca antes de que se escapara de nuevo

"¡ya te he dicho que me dejes en paz!" forcejeo un momento hasta que se logró soltar y salió corriendo

Yo me quede parada allí en aquella intersección viendo cómo se alejaba y simplemente no la reconocía Fate no era la misma, algo le había pasado y no me lo quería decir, de eso estaba segura pero esto no iba a quedarse así llegaría al fondo de esto a como diera lugar.

:::::::::::"$#"%#$&%%&::::::::::::::

Hola queridos lectores (si es que todavía queda alguno) pues bien aquí dejo el quinto capítulo pero desde el punto de vista de Hayate quien ha estado muy preocupada por sus dos amigas y lo demuestra aquí

Bueno esto es algo así como un relleno, simplemente les diré que estoy pasando por algo que le llaman un bloqueo de escritor y es que mi musa se fue de vacaciones y no quiere regresar por eso les dejo este capítulo tan simple para no tener tan abandonada la historia y bueno espero y por lo menos no este aburrido si gustan dejar unos reviews para ver si mi musa así se anime a regresar para actualizar lo más pronto posible

¡Ja ne!

PRINCESITA DE HIELO..**


End file.
